The Music Box Series
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: A Harry/Draco Love Story written for the 2009 IJ/LJ AWDT Valentine's Day Quickies Fest.
1. Skinned Knees Are Easier To Fix

**Series:** The Music Box

**Part 1:** Skinned Knees Are Easier To Fix Than Broken Hearts

**Author:** Lady B

**Character(s):** Draco, implied Draco/OMC

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** broken heart

**Summary:** The last time he could remember being this nervous was the night he stood before Voldemort and had his mark branded into his arm. This was ten times worse.

**Challenge:** IJ/LJ AWDT Valentine's Quickies #1: Dinner for one

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** I thought I'd try and make an effort to free my muse from my brain and participate in the Quickies fest for Valentine's Day. I'm going to try and make each one a continuation of the previous one, and each title will be some kind of quote about Valentine's Day taken from . This will be a Harry/Draco by the end.

_Sometimes I wish I were a little kid again, skinned knees are easier to fix than broken hearts._

_~Author Unknown_

The moment Draco set eyes on Vasili, he had fancied himself in love. He had been on a business trip to Greece to check on one of his many Malfoy holdings, and had taken a late evening walk down to the beach. There were still a few people enjoying the sun of the remaining day and Draco had just turned to head back to his hotel when something in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He turned in time to see a dark head of hair emerging from the surf. He turned to watch and he could have sworn he felt his heart stop when the face appeared. The man's face looked as if it could have been carved from stone, all sharp angles and planes, making him look like a Greek God of Myth. It took all he had in him not to drool.

And then the rest of the man came into view.

Broad shouldered and muscular, bronzed dark from being in the constant sunshine, Draco watched the man shake the water from his hair and allowing it to blow free in the summer breeze. Draco felt a tightness in his groin as his eyes boldly raked the body before him. If he tried hard enough, Draco could almost imagine the man to be someone familiar...someone he hadn't thought about in years.

He derailed that train of thought before it could develop steam. Best not to dwell on 'what ifs', as his father liked to tell him.

The man turned then and their eyes met, startling blue to swirling gray. And Draco was lost.

They met frequently while Draco was there, and he always went back when he could get away from his work.

And now, here he was again, two years later...sitting in one of their favorite restaurants, awaiting Vasili's arrival. Draco had planned this dinner for weeks, making many Floo calls and setting everything up. He had decided he wanted to ask Vasili to marry him, making their commitment to one another a life-long thing. He was so confident that Vasili would say yes that he had blocked out anything that would likely to occur if Vasili said no.

He took the black velvet ring box from his pocket and opened it. The plain platinum band winked back at him and he slowly withdrew it. He flipped it sideways to read the inscription he had engraved inside: _My Whole Heart For My Whole Life_

Draco smiled wistfully, placing the ring back into its velvet cage before returning it to his pocket. He glanced at his watch, noting it was near the time he had requested Vasili to meet him.

He would bide his time.

- - -

Draco stared at the note in his hand for what seemed like the thousandth time, hardly daring to believe the waiter had brought it to him. He felt hollowed out and numb, like someone had taken a blunt spoon and carved a hole in his chest where his heart used to be. Horrified, tears began to blur his vision and it became hard to breathe. Inhaling deeply, determined not to fall apart in a public setting, he got to his feet, tossing a bunch of money blindly at the table. In his haste to leave, he didn't remember leaving the crumpled note behind, but he would remember the words for as long as he was alive.

_Draco_

_I wish I could love you as I know you love me, but that is something I am unable to do. I am sorry. But I've had this sense that there are too many things unresolved in your past that make me believe we have a future. Resolve them, and if then, you still feel for me this love you have then I will be waiting with open arms._

_Yours,_

_Vasili_

_To be continued..._


	2. The Best Way To Mend A Broken Heart

**Series:** The Music Box

**Part 2:** The Best Way To Mend A Broken Heart

**Author:** Lady B

**Character(s):** Harry, implied Harry/UMC, Hermione/Ron, implied Pansy/Dean, Luna/Ginny

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Hermione opened the door, took one look at his tear-streaked face and suddenly kicked Ron out of their apartment. Let Girls Night commence!

**Challenge:** IJ/LJ AWDT Valentine's Quickies #2: Being stood up/dumped

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** I thought I'd try and make an effort to free my muse from my brain and participate in the Quickies fest for Valentine's Day. I'm going to try and make each one a continuation of the previous one, and each title will be some kind of quote about Valentine's Day taken from . This will be a Harry/Draco by the end.

_The best way to mend a broken heart is time and girlfriends._

_~Gwyneth Paltrow_

"But Hermione -"

"Ron, don't argue with me about this! Go hang out with Neville and Seamus or something." Hermione snapped. Ron shook his head in amusement.

"Kicked out of my own home, and for what? Some bloody girls thing."

"It's not a girls thing!"

"Then what do you call it when a bunch of grown women, and one gay man get together, stay up all night eating popcorn and chocolate until they puke while watching silly girl movies and then talk about man problems?" Ron grinned.

"Oh! You beast!" Hermione laughed, play smacking her husband across his arms and head.

"Ow! All right woman! I'm going!" Ron laughed, dodging her arms. He quickly packed a few things before kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Bye Harry!" he called in the general direction of their bathroom. All he got back were loud anguished sobs. "Hope you can handle him." he shot to his wife. She just simply pushed him out the door. She then went to check on Harry.

"Harry?" She knocked on the door.

"I'm fine." came the sniffled reply.

"I'm going to call Ginny, Luna, and Pansy over."

"Where's Ron?"

"I kicked him out for the night. It'll be just us girls. Will you be okay for a moment?"

"Yeah."

"All right. Be back in a jiff."

- - -

"What happened, love?" Luna asked as the group settled themselves among the blankets and pillows scattered around the living room floor. Harry snagged a chocolate truffle and popped it into his mouth.

"He said he wanted more man and less girl. That he couldn't be with someone who wanted to spend time at home, cooking, cleaning and taking care of the six kids we were going to have."

"I would kill to have someone cooking and cleaning for me. And I don't just mean house elves." Pansy sighed. The others agreed.

"But that's not the worse part." Harry continued.

"Spill!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I came home from the store today and caught him wearing his mother's lingerie!"

"No!" Ginny gaped in shock.

"And he accused me of corrupting him and his morals. Me corrupt him? He was the one shoving his cock into me, gladly might I add, on a nightly basis and twice on Sundays!"

Luna burst out into helpless laughter, quickly infecting the other girls.

"It's not that funny!" Harry stated.

"We're not laughing at you, Harry. We're laughing at the situation." Hermione reassured him. He watched his closest friends laughing and couldn't help be affected.

"Well...he did look pretty silly wearing this horrible shade of pink." Harry chuckled. The others roared with laughter and Harry joined them.

- - -

After engorging themselves on cakes and chocolates, and having a crying party over "Pretty In Pink", the talk turned back to Harry's love life (or lack thereof).

"Harry, have you given any thought to blind dating?" Hermione wondered.

"Hermione, you know I don't trust those things." Harry sighed.

"Why not? That's how Ginny and Luna got together." Pansy told him. He looked at the two in question, finally noticing they were quite close together.

"When did that happen and how did I miss it?" Harry wondered.

"You were too busy with what's-his-name to notice." Ginny laughed.

"So what did you do?" Harry was honestly curious.

"I went to _Hearts Desire_ in Diagon Alley and filled out a questionnaire. A week later, I met Luna for dinner and we've been together ever since."

"How does that work?"

"Something in the way you word your answers, I assume, will pair you up with someone with similar wants and desires. I don't really know the mechanics of it or what spells they use to determine the pairings, it's all done anonymously. But since they've been open, they've had a 99.9% success rate." Luna answered.

"That's how I met Dean." Pansy added.

"I think you should give it a try, Harry." Hermione urged.

"I'll think about it." Harry agreed after some thought. Hermione patted his arm.

"Who picks the next movie?" Ginny stated.

"It's Harry's turn." Pansy smiled.

"Let's watch 'The Neverending Story'. I could use a bit of fantasy at the moment." Harry grinned.

"You just want to ogle Atreyu again." Luna giggled.

"I swear it's the hair." Ginny rolled her eyes as Harry threw a pillow at her. The other girls laughed as they got settled for the night.

As they watched their movies and ate chocolate well into the morning hours, Harry was suddenly glad he could turn to his best gal pals when he was feeling blue. He loved Ron, but sometimes a gay man just needed a woman's touch. And the blind dating thing sounded interesting.

_To be continued..._


	3. Anyone Can Catch Your Eye

**Series:** The Music Box

**Part 3:** Anyone Can Catch Your Eye

**Author:** Lady B

**Character(s):** Draco, Harry, Pansy, Hermione, OFC

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Having both filled out a questionnaire, now they waited to see the results.

**Challenge:** IJ/LJ AWDT Valentine's Quickies #3-8: (3) Secret Admirer, (4) Three's A Crowd, (5) One Dozen Long Stemmed Roses, (6) I'm Sending You Some Kisses, I Know You Like Them, (7) Dark Secret Love, (8) Blind Date

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Sorry I got behind. Work's been keeping me so busy I'm exhausted when I get home.

_Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart._

_~Author Unknown_

Harry stared at the simplistic plaque hanging above a non-descriptive door. _Hearts Desire_.

"I can't believe I let them talk me into this." he mumbled.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. At first glance, he thought he'd accidentally walked into someone's front parlor. There were comfortable arm chairs and sofas around the room perimeter and a tea service off to one side. There was also a virtual library along the wall near the door. There was no bell to announce his presence, and he was about to call out to let someone know he was there when a side door opened. A woman stepped out and faced him with a warm smile on her face. She was young by wizarding standards but looked to be in her mid-sixties. Hair as dark as coal streaked with flecks of silver that reminded him of Snape. Eyes as bright as the sky, reminding him of Dumbledore. She wore some type of silken dress laced with lots of gauzy material that reminded him strongly of Trelawny.

"May I help you?" she asked. He detected a hint of a Russian accent.

"Um...yes. My friend, Ginny Weasley set up an appointment for me."

"Ah, Mr Potter! A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Madame Aniela Petrova. But please, call me Anna."

"Harry, please."

"Harry, then." she nodded, "What brings you here today?"

"Ginny thought I needed 'fixing up'. Her words, not mine."

"I am assuming she has been her before?"

"Yes. She and my other friend, Luna are set to be bonded in a few weeks."

"Ms Lovegood, I am assuming."

"Yes."

"She was a pleasure to work with, and so easy to match. Let us see what we can do for you, eh?" She indicated a door that he hadn't noticed before. Wary, and gripping his wand tightly in his robe pocket, he stepped into the room. The door immediately slammed closed and he was cloaked in darkness. Fighting not to panic, he drew his wand and cast a small level _Lumos _to see. The only piece of furniture in the room was a beige couch.

"Mr Potter," came Anna's voice somewhere above him, "I must ask of you to place your trust in me so that I may better read your aura."

"And what if I want to leave?"

"You are not a prisoner here. If you wish to leave, simply open the door."

Harry looked at the door behind him. What would his future be if he stepped outside? Would he always be alone?

Taking a deep breath, he moved to the couch.

"Just lie back and close your eyes."

"All right." He lay back on the couch and closed his eyes. Almost instantly, a vision appeared to him. He could clearly make out himself, naked on a bed while another male hovered above him. He tried to see the man's face but something was blocking it from his view. A hand moved into his line of sight and he noticed a platinum band on the third finger. He glanced downward and saw a matching band on his own hand. The other hand touched his cheek, stroking his jaw and around his neck. Harry could actually feel the love in the touch and it made him want to cry.

"Who are you?" his vision-self asked.

"You'll know when you see me." came the whispered reply.

A bell sounded in his ear and his eyes snapped open. He was shocked to see he was in his own bed at his flat. He looked at his clock and saw that it was almost five in the evening. He'd practically slept an entire day! But that wasn't possible...or was it?

There was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Harry? You awake?" he heard Hermione call.

"Yeah, 'Mione. Come in." She stepped into the room, a smile on her face.

"I didn't think you were ever going to wake. You must have been pretty blitzed after this afternoon. But it was nice of you."

"What?" Harry frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"You gave Luna and Ginny a surprise bridal shower."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"I couldn't have. I was at _Hearts Desire_ most of the afternoon." Hermione gave him an odd look and an unpleasant feeling settled into his stomach.

"Harry...you couldn't have been there. You were there a week ago and nothing came of it." The unspoken 'yet' hung between them like a bad smell.

"Whaaaa-!" he gurgled. "A week! I missed a whole week! How could I have missed an entire week?"

"I don't know. Ginny said the same thing happened to her. She walked around in a fog for a bit, but the minute she saw Luna, it was like she woke up. It's a bit like Sleeping Beauty if you ask me. Terribly romantic." Hermione mused.

"Hermione Jane Weasley! This is not some muggle fairy tale!"

"Oh calm down, Harry. You're still breathing aren't you."

"Ha bloody ha." he grumped.

"Oh get up, Mr Broody. We're supposed to be meeting Pansy for supper in an hour." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of bed. Realizing he was naked beneath his sheets, he scrambled to cover himself up.

"Hermione!"

"Oh calm down! It's not like I haven't seen one before, especially with Ron running about starkers on weekends. He's quite big in that area, you know. Makes my heart pound thinking of it." she sighed dreamily.

"Thanks for the mental image, Hermione! Now I have to go scourgify my brain!" Harry groaned, finally succeeding in wrapping his bedsheets around him. She laughed before shoving him toward the bathroom.

- - -

Pansy was sitting in the cafe on the edge of Hogsmead waiting for Harry and Hermione when she sensed someone behind her. She whirled around and smiled when she saw Draco. They hugged briefly.

"By yourself?" he asked as she directed him to an empty seat.

"Waiting for friends. You're welcome to join us."

"I have business at Gringotts and stopped for a bite to eat."

"How are you doing?"

"Much better than before. I no longer have this insane urge to fly to Greece and hex the man's balls off."

"Progress indeed. Did you give any thought to what I suggested a week ago."

"You know...I did go there. And somehow, I ended up losing a week of my time somewhere."

"The Fog Effect." Pansy nodded.

"Beg your pardon?"

"That's what Luna calls it. She said the minute she saw Ginny, she 'woke up' so to speak."

Draco analyzed that for only a second, "Oh! It's like some kind of sensor that lets you know when you've found your match."

"Exactly." Draco watched her wave to someone behind him and he turned to see who it was. His breath caught in his throat when he spotted Hermione and Harry coming there way. Harry wasn't looking their direction at the moment. He was busy ogling the new racing broom in the window of the Quidditch supply store. The longer Draco stared at him, the more aware of his own heartbeat he became. And suddenly it was as if a light had gone off in his head. His eyes widened.

"I need to go, Pans. It was nice seeing you. We should get together sometime. Bye!" Draco called out, backing away from the three of them. He turned on his heel and fled.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, spotting Draco's fleeing form.

"He always was an odd one." Pansy shrugged. Harry finally joined them.

"What did I miss?" he asked as he reached for a croissant.

"Draco being his usual silly self." Hermione chuckled.

"And that's news?" Harry grinned, eating his food.

"Harry fancies himself a funny man this evening." Hermione shrugged. A waiter came to take their orders and then a peaceful conversation about nothing ensued.

- - -

The following afternoon, Harry returned home from his charity work to find a brightly covered Winky standing in his sitting room. She had taken up the late Dobby's eccentric habit of wearing as many brightly colored socks and hats she could.

"Hello, Winky." he smiled warmly.

"Master Harry Potter. Someone be asking Winky to bring this to you." She reached into her tunic and pulled out a small gift-wrapped package.

"Thank you, Winky."

"Master Harry Potter is welcome." Winky bowed before blinking out. He set the box on the table and waved his wand over it to detect any hidden hexes and curses. The only thing on it was a standard shrinking charm and a preservation charm. Curious, he opened it. In the blink of an eye, a large vase filled with a dozen stunning red roses appeared. Harry could only gape like a landed goldfish.

There was a card attached and he quickly took a look at it.

_No flower on this planet can_

_Compare to the beauty_

_That is you._

It wasn't signed but he still found himself smiling like a love-sick teenage girl.

"Kreacher!" he called out. Kreacher was by his side in an instant.

"Master."

"We need to find a good spot for these. Somewhere with lots of sun during the day."

"Kreacher think library be good."

"Would you take care of it for me?"

"Yes, Master Harry." Kreacher nodded, carefully collecting the vase in his hands before shambling down the hall. Still wondering who his mate would be, Harry turned toward the kitchen to do some therapeutic baking before he headed to Hermione and Ron's for dinner.

- - -

Plans for Luna and Ginny's upcoming bonding (set for Valentine's Day) were progressing at a fast rate, so fast that Ginny had a panic attack on the afternoon of her fitting when she discovered that she had gained ten pounds overnight and had to have her dress refitted. Harry calmed her down by telling her he would go to Honeydukes and buy her that expensive French chocolate she loved so much.

He stepped out of Honeydukes an hour later and headed toward Owl Emporium to pick up some extras for Pig when he caught sight of a blond head of hair making its way through town. He stepped into the shadows of a nearby building to see if it was who he thought it was and was rewarded when he spotted Draco. Draco seemed oblivious to the world around him as he dipped into the bad in his hand. Upon closer inspection, Harry blinked with shock when he saw it was a bag of chocolates. But not just any chocolates. They were plain old Hershey's Kisses from America.

He watched Draco pop the candies into his mouth like expensive chocolates and as the man walked by, he caught sight of a second bag peeking out of the pocket of the man's robe. A warm feeling began to start in his heart.

The longer Harry watched Draco eat his muggle chocolates, the warmer he became until with a shock, a bright light exploded in his brain blinded his thoughts for a moment. He shook his head to clear it and suddenly felt more awake than he had all year. He analyzed this feeling for a moment and his eyes snapped to Draco with an accuracy he hadn't used since his school Quidditch days.

"My mate!" he whispered, not even questioning why this fact didn't bother him, "Ron's going to flip when I tell him." he chuckled. He watched Draco disappear around the corner before turning and heading back to Honeydukes. He had a present to buy.

- - -

Draco apparated home with a sigh, glad another day of working for Gringotts was done. He went to his room, intent on a shower, dinner and then bed when he saw the box resting on his bed.

Curious, he opened it, seeing a note resting on top of whatever was beneath the velvet covering.

_From me to you, these kisses few._

_I know how much you like them._

He moved aside the velvet and stared in stunned surprise at the large assortment of Hershey's Kisses resting inside. There was also an invitation from the company to visit Hershey, Pennsylvania for a free tour of their chocolate factory.

"Whomever this is, knows me well." he chuckled to himself, popping an almond covered Kiss into his mouth.

- - -

Another Ministry dinner, held the week before Valentine's day, found Harry and Draco in the same room together, and to their secret delight, sitting at the same table, directly across from one another.

There were longing looks between the two of them the entire night, neither noticing that their friends around them were watching them with slight smiles on their faces. Except Ron. Who looked like he wanted to be sick.

- - -

Draco stared at the girl across from him, wondering for the thousandth time why he allowed Blaise to talk him into another blind date. All she did was giggle into her hand and exclaim to whomever walked by how much she wished she had Draco's hair. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

There was a commotion near the entrance of the restaurant and Draco sat straight up in his chair when he saw Harry step into the room, a giggling female latched onto his arm like a boil.

Draco caught his eye and winked at him, before nodding his head at the girl on his arm. Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged as the restaurant owner personally ushered the couple to a table on the opposite side of the room. Harry sat so that he was in Draco's line of sight the whole time. Draco was secretly pleased and it made his dinner companion that much more tolerable.

_To be continued..._

_Sorry this seems rushed, I never expected to get so far behind. But I think it turned out all right. I'll be working on Prompts 9 and 10 later on this evening._


	4. Walk Carefully In The Beginning

**Series:** The Music Box

**Part 4:** Walk Carefully In The Beginning Of Love

**Author:** Lady B

**Character(s):** Draco, Harry

**Rating:** R – sexual innuendo

**Summary:** One dinner changes the course of history.

**Challenge:** IJ/LJ AWDT Valentine's Quickies #9, 10, 11, 12 & 13: (9) Strangers In The Night, (10) Champagne & Oysters, (11) If You Love Somebody, Tell Them, (12) "You're Not The Only One Who Feels This Way!", (13) "Love Me Tender"

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_You have to walk carefully in the beginning of love; the running across fields into_

_your lover's arms can only come later when you're sure they won't laugh if you trip._

_~Jonathan Carroll, "Outside the Dog Museum"_

- - -

A house elf popped into Draco's study, startling him so badly, the papers he'd been working on went flying everywhere.

"Master Draco, Ilsa be sorry! Ilsa will iron hands!" the elf trembled.

"Ilsa, how many times must I tell you, no elf is to punish themselves while in my care." he sighed as he waved his wand to straighten his work, "Now why have you disturbed me?"

"You has a visitor, Master Draco."

"I do? I wasn't expecting anyone today. Are you sure they are here to see me?"

"Yes, sir." Ilsa nodded, her ears flapping.

"Escort them to the Sun Room and set out tea. I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes, sir." Ilsa nodded, moving to do as she was told. Draco moved to the mirror hanging behind the door to make sure he was immaculate. Wondering who his visitor could be, he left the study.

- - -

A man was standing at the window, looking out over the gardens behind Malfoy Manor. Draco took in the broad shoulders and the fine cut of robes giving him just a hint of what lay beneath and he had to stop to wipe his mouth.

"You wished to speak with me?" he asked. The man turned toward him and stepped out of the shadow of the sun. Draco nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw Harry standing there.

"Hello, Draco." Harry smiled.

"Potter." he stated, no heat in his voice.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, you're probably busy."

"It's all right. What do you want?"

"Dinner."

Draco blinked, "Pardon?"

"Have dinner with me."

"Have you been Confunded?" Draco couldn't help but ask.

"No."

"Imperioed?"

"I've been able to toss that off since I was 14." Harry laughed. Draco bit the inside of his cheek to keep away the images that came to him from that innocent statement.

"Are you mental?" he managed.

"Draco, no! I'm here of my own free will to ask you to dinner."

Draco stared at him for the longest moment and Harry began to fidget with the hem of his robe. Draco found it cute.

"Why?"

"Well...you've been tolerable these last few years, and I realized we're practically strangers around one another, so I figured – what the hell." Harry shrugged.

Draco cocked his head to one side exposing his neck to Harry's gaze and he swallowed hard.

"Please?" he added.

"You've never said please to me before." Draco stated.

"Should I get down on my knees and beg?" Because he would do it if Draco said so.

Draco sighed and he opened his mouth to say 'no' because it sounded like a really bad idea. But what came out was a breathy "Yes."

Harry's grinned threatened to split his face and Draco mentally gave in.

"But I'm picking the restaurant. No doubt you'd pick something muggle." he snorted.

"Fine with me. I'll come back for you at say...seven?"

"Make it eight."

"Eight it is." Harry smiled, moving past him. Draco could have sworn he felt a hand brush his arse and he resisted the urge to turn around and reciprocate.

- - -

"I have to admit, this is impressive." Harry told him later that evening as they were led to their table.

"Glad you like it so far." Draco smiled as they sat down.

"Monsieur Malfoy, a pleasure to see you again." the maitre'd smiled as he came over to them.

"Nice to see you as well, Maurice. This is my friend, Harry." Maurice turned to look at Harry and his eyes widened.

"Mon Dieu! Harry Potter! In my restaurant!" he exclaimed. "Monsieur Potter, it is an honor to have you here. Whatever you like, it is on the house."

"I don't want to impose."

"Merde! It would be my pleasure, Monsieur." And before Harry could argue further, Maurice walked away. Harry looked at Draco and noticed that his eyes were bright with amusement.

"Feel free to laugh at my expense." Harry told him. Draco chuckled as a waiter brought their menus.

"Gentlemen, tonight's appetizer is Oysters and Clam soup. I highly recommend it."

"Draco?" Harry wondered.

"Sounds excellent. Bring two. And for the main course, the fish scampi with a dash of lemon zest, followed by two slices of apple cobbler."

"Cafe au lait?" the waiter wondered.

"Perfect." Draco nodded. "And the House Red if you've got it."

"Excellent choices, sir. I will return with your drinks momentarily." He took their menus and left them alone.

There was silence from them both before Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?" Draco wondered.

"Us. I ask you out and now I have no idea what to talk to you about."

"What have you been up to since school?" Draco wondered, already knowing some of it. But it got Harry to talk.

- - -

After dinner, Draco invited Harry to take a walk with him in the park. He was having a surprisingly good time with Harry and didn't want the night to end too soon.

"Draco, can I ask you something personal?" Harry asked as they were walking over a bridge.

"Hmm?"

"How do you know when you're in love?"

"I don't know. That's one emotion I don't think I'm capable of."

"Did you love your parents?"

"Of course, what child didn't?"

"But as a child to a parent. That's a different kind of love, but you loved all the same."

"What are you getting at, Harry?" Draco wondered where this was going.

"I guess I want to know is...when's the right time to tell someone you love them?"

Draco took some time to think about that.

"I don't think there is a right time per say. I think that if you love somebody, tell them as soon as possible. The war taught me that. Life is too short for maybes and what ifs. Why are you asking me all this?"

"I don't know. It was just something that was bothering me. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything." Harry sighed.

_You're not the only one who feels this way._ Draco thought to himself. "It's all right, Harry. If you feel comfortable talking to me about this stuff, then I guess that makes us friends." Draco smiled without feeling the joy. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be 'just friends' with Harry.

"Thanks Draco." Harry smiled. A man standing on the corner with a guitar began to play "Love Me Tender" and Harry began to hum along. They walked in silence, both lost in their thoughts.

_- - -_

_To be concluded..._


	5. Love Is A Symbol Of Eternity

**Series:** The Music Box

**Part 5:** Love Is A Symbol Of Eternity

**Author:** Lady B

**Character(s):** Draco, Harry

**Rating:** PG13

**Summary:** A wedding.

**Challenge:** IJ/LJ AWDT Valentine's Quickies #14: Love and Marriage

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_- - -_

_Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time,_

_destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end._

_~Author Unknown_

- - -

There was a knock on the door and Hermione opened it to see Harry standing there, looking very nice in his midnight blue robes.

"Harry! Come in!" she smiled, pulling him into the room, "Let me look at you. My goodness, you clean up nice."

"Thanks, Hermione. Is she ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ginny replied, stepping out of the bathroom in her wedding gown. She and Luna were mixing muggle and wizarding wedding traditions when Ginny had mentioned she always wanted to wear a wedding dress.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, "You look like a dream!"

"Thank you." Ginny smiled, fighting back her tears. Hermione stepped in immediately.

"No tears today! We spent hours getting your hair and make-up just right."

"Sorry." Ginny grinned. Harry smiled at the two girls, forever friends and found his thoughts turning to Draco. He'd been invited to the wedding, Ginny had told him so, but had politely declined. He was still Persona Non-Grata after all these years in some circles and chose to avoid conflict when possible. He didn't notice when Hermione stepped out of the room to check on some last-minute details until Ginny touched his arm. He looked at her.

"Where were you?"

"No where in particular." Harry sighed.

"Harry how long have we known each other?"

"Since you were eleven."

"Don't you think I know by now when your thoughts are somewhere else?"

"You know me too well." Harry smiled for her benefit.

"Harry, what's wrong? You seem so sad." She reached up to brush his hair away from his faded scar, a dim reminder of dark days.

"I've found the one person I want to be with, and I don't know how to tell him."

"Oh, Harry." Ginny sighed, "You need to go to him, immediately, before it's too late."

"I can't."

"Why not?" she demanded.

"I promised you and your father to walk you down the aisle today. I can't just abandon my post." Arthur, as Minister of Magic and father of the bride, wanted to personally perform his daughter's bonding ceremony.

"Harry James Potter, I have more than enough brothers who would be glad to walk me down the aisle today. You need to go to Draco and tell him how you feel." Harry stared at her in shock.

"How did you know it was him?"

"Pansy told me her suspicions the day after you had dinner with him. You really should stop using her as your confessor. She tells me everything." She giggled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I can't Ginny. He has no reason to feel the same about me. Please, don't ask it of me."

"I can't force you to go, but you're going to regret it in the end." she sighed. She hoped he changed his mind. He hoped she wasn't right.

Hermione came back into the room and Harry focused his attention on the happy day it was supposed to be.

"Ready, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I've been ready." she smiled. Harry held out his arm and led her from the room.

- - -

As they walked down the aisle in the pavilion that had been set up on the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts, Harry's thoughts turned once again to Draco, wondering what he was doing at that moment, if he was missing Harry as much as Harry was missing him. He didn't realize he'd stopped walking halfway up the aisle until Ginny whispered his name. He looked down at her, apologies reflected in his bright green gaze. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Go to him, Harry. Go get your man." she smiled, completely understanding.

"Thanks, Ginny. Happy Valentine's Day." he whispered in her ear after he kissed her cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Harry." she smiled. She released his arm, and he turned and practically flew back up the aisle. He turned the corner into the main entrance as he heard Ginny shout out, "George Weasley, come down here and walk your sister down the aisle! Harry's gone to catch himself a dragon!"

Harry laughed, a carefree sound that hadn't been heard in some time. He made it to the Headmistress's office in record time and activated the floo.

"Good luck, Harry!" Dumbledore shouted from his portrait.

"Yes, Potter. Do be kind to my godson." Snape smirked.

Harry waved to them both and shouted out the address before stepping into the green flames, and hopefully, his future.

- - -

Draco admitted to himself that he was lonely, and missing Harry like crazy. He wondered if Harry was enjoying himself at the wedding.

"He's surrounded by his friends. Of course he's having a good time." he mumbled to himself, turning to stare out the window.

"I was having a miserable time actually." came a voice behind him. Draco whirled around, hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"There I was, walking my best mate's sister down the aisle to get married. Supposed to happy and smiling and whatnot...and all I kept thinking about...is you." As he was talking, Harry moved closer and closer to Draco, who couldn't move from his spot unless his life depended on it.

"Harry, I-"

"Shut it. I'm not done." Harry whispered. Draco's mouth snapped closed and he gulped.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I missed you. I left Ginny in the middle of the aisle and came here because I missed you like crazy."

"Harry! Are you insane?"

"For the first time in my life, I'm completely sane." Harry reached out and touched Draco's cheek. "I don't know what the future will bring, but I know I don't want to go on without you. I love you, Draco Malfoy." And with that, Harry grabbed Draco and kissed him without restraint. Draco didn't remain passive for long and gave as good as he got.

When they finally came up for air, both were breathless and laughing.

"I love you too, Harry." Draco whispered as their foreheads touched.

Harry wrapped his arms around him and began to sway to music only they could hear. Ilsa poked her head in the doorway and smiled at the two of them. She snapped her fingers and the soft melody of "Love Me Tender" echoed about the room.

Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder, content that his life, his future, was secure in Harry's arms.

_- - -_

_The End_


End file.
